1. Field Invention
The present invention relates to an image edit system for use with a copying machine, and more particularly to an image edit system capable of making a novel image expression.
2. Prior Art Description
A copying machine recently developed and practically used has a function to actively edit an image, for example, to designate a specific area of an image on an original and to pick up or delete a partial image within the designated area, in addition to mere copying of the original image.
In this type of copying machine, when an image is edited, it is necessary to designate an edited area of the image. To designate the edited area, a coordinates input device, called a digitizer, is frequently used. The digitizer has a plane of the size substantially equal to that of an original. In use, an operator puts an original on the digitizer, and designates an area to be edited. The designated area is inputted into the copying machine, in the form of coordinates data. The digitizer is assembled into a platen cover of the copying machine, and accordingly is hinged to the machine and swung against a platen glass.
To make a copy, an operator closes the platen cover, puts an original on the cover, facing upward, and he makes a necessary edition of an image on the original. Then, he removes the original from the platen cover, opens the platen cover, and puts the original in place on the platen glass Afterwards, he closes the platen cover, and pushes a start key. The copying machine copies the original image, and produces an edited copy.
The editions that can be made by the conventional copying machine are limited to relatively simple editions, such as pick-up and delete. The limited number of editions have unsatisfactorily met various user's requirements for edition.